Chronicles of a Lifetime Dbz Style
by fang21
Summary: After the destruction of his world naruto gets dropped in the dbz verse by kami find out what happens
1. Chapter 1 & 2

**Chronicles of a lifetime dbz style**

This is a continuation of my story chronicles of a lifetime only this time it is in the dbz universe naruto will still be godlike but to keep him from being noobish he will only use the people he meets sources of power they use. im not going to say who talks all the time cause thats a hasle but i will make it to where you can tell it.

Disclaimer :: i own nothing just the ideas behind my writing and any ocs i may use.

= new chapter - break in time well lets begin

Narutox?

Chapter 1

It was a normal day down at East Citiy Farm Houses. The farmers where farming, the cows where cowing, the chickens where chickening, and the spaceship were hurtling down on the farm.

Wait what? Spaceships falling down on my farm thats not supposed to happen is it?

"What is that Mark?" says the farmers wife carla.

"No idea but i'll be back" says the farmer as he gets his gun and goes to check out what it was. When gets there a man is just now walking out of the ship. He was a freaky looking dude he had hair that goes down below his knees and he had a freaking tail! It was creepy.

"Who the hell are you?" asks the farmer scared out of his mind.

"Hmmm i thought that Kakarot would of finished this dust bowl by now. But i guess not. Sigh. I'll have to go find him and make him finish his job." the alien says rejectedly "Now if i was kakarot where would i be." He then clicks his eyeglass and it started searching for power levels.

"Who are you? Ima shoot if you don't answer." says the farmer.

"Hmm that seems like a reasonable power source." he says before flying off in that direction.

"Yea you better leave" shouts the farmer.

Somewhere on the planet.

Our favorite blonde was sitting on a tree doing nothing but looking at trees. Our hero is wearing a black version of his fathers jonin outfit with his signature scarf around his face and neck in a kakashi fashion. His hair was blonde and in his fathers hairstyle.

"I am so bored" he says "Why did kami send me to this place and nothings wrong. Sigh i wish someting fun would happen." Just then goku flies overhead on his cloud.

"Wow he looks like he is in a hurry. Well might as well find out what he is up to." he then cups his hands together and shouts "HEY YOU ON THE CLOUD WAIT A MINUTE!"

Apparently goku heard him because he came back to see who called out to him.

"Sorry but im kind of in a hurry. You see i'm taking my son to see my friends. Say hi to the nice stranger Gohan."

"Err hi." gohan says hiding behind his father.

"Cute kid. Anyway do you mind if i join you. You see im new here and it would be nice to make some friends besides you seem like a guy that might just be who i need to help. So what do you say?" asks naruto.

"Um sure thats fine. Hop on." he says not really expecting him to be able to ride the nimbus cloud. Naruto hops on and doesnt fall off.

"Nice ride. Where can i get one?" he asks.

"Um i got mine from a friend of mine i think its the only one tho."

"Meh its fine anyway my name is Naruto Namikaze it is nice to meet you."

"Names Son Goku."

"Kewl name i think we are going to get along fine." he says with a smile. The rest of the ride was in silence but along the way gohan warmed up to naruto. Naruto just smiles.

'Its nice having friends i hope this kid has a happy life. I just hope i can watch him grow up but what are the chances of that happening' thinks naruto. IIf only he knew what he just signed up for.

A while later at the kame house

"Hey guys im here" says goku as his friends walk out of the house.

There was a bald man of 25ish that walked out first. Next was a young woman with blue hair. Following her was an old man that looked almost ancient in narutos eyes. Then there came a turtle? Wow thats new.

"Hey goku" says the bald one. He then notices that goku wasn't alone. Before he could speak up bulma beat him to the punch.

"Goku who is you friend? He's a total hottie is he available?"

"This is my new friend naruto and i have no idea why don't you ask him? Also i brought along this little guy." Replies goku before showing off his son.

"Oh so your babysitting him then?" asks krillen.

"No silly he is my son say hi to daddys friends gohan.

Gohan just hides behind naruto and bulma coos at him but he stays hiding behind the guy that makes him feel almost as safe as he does when his father is near. It was a funny feeling for the four year old. Trusting this guy he just met but he could tell that he would look out for him. Now to find a way to keep him as close as possible but how to do that?

"Ahh the little guy likes me goku" says naruto before picking him up and putting him on his shoulders. He then runs around imatating an airplane making gohan laugh.

"Aww he's good with kids." says bulma.

"Yea" agrees goku.

After running around for about ten minutes naruto stops and stares off in the distance instantly serious.

"Hey goku someones heading our way and he seems hostile." he says getting their attention "He may be tough to beat but i got your back"

Before anyone could do anything the man from before appears and lands on the island with a creepy smile on his face.

"I found you kakarot" he says.

(Cannon speak)

After dropping the im your brother thing he then notices gohan who was hiding behind naruto.

"Is that your son kakarot? Yes i can see his tail. Then i'll just take him as insurence to get you to help me" he says before taking a step toward gohan.

"Some kind of uncle you are threntening his own nefew. People like you make me sick." says naruto with venom.

"Haha and who are you earthling the baby sitter?" he laughs.

"Ok i dont like you. And so what if i am as long as im here you won't lay a finger on the kid."

"Oh now this i gotta see you puny earth boy" he says before continuing his walk.

"Hmmmm babysitter why didn't i think of that?" says goku stopping raditz in his tracks. "Well how about it naruto? Gohan surely approves. So what do you say?"

"Really thats great" exclaims naruto "I accept."

"Hello im still here"

"Sweetness but first we gotta ask my wife."

"I would't worry about that im good at getting people to see things my way."

Raditz just gets angry. Here he is making a demand and they just ignore him. That does not sit well with him so he attacks naruto. Naruto he just dodges and spin kicks his face in sending him skipping down the ocean like when you skip a rock on a lake.

"...?"

"Yea i did he should't of attacked me of course i would attack back its common sense." Replies naruto to the unasked question.

"Did you just read my mind?" asks krillen.

"No just the dots."

"What dots?"

"Its not important. Anywho goku you can take him he is not worth my time."

"Oh alright."

When raditz gets bak he abducts krillen before flying off. Before goku can follow him piccolo shows up saying that he two has a bone to pick with the newcomer so he and goku leaves to follow him after leaving gohan in naruto's seemingly capable hands.

Right after the special beam

"Daddy!" screams gohan after seeing his fathers downed form.

"Hehe sorry guys but this looks like its it. LListen there are more sayains coming so wish me back in a year also you guys can train to help." says goku while dying.

"Hey goku look in my eyes." says naruto after activating his sharingan. When goku looks at his eyes naruto wispers 'Tsukyomi'

In the tsukyomi

"Huh what happened?" asks goku after seeing that he was in a different place with a red moon and distorted space.

"You are in my world where i control everything. Pretty neat huh?" answers naruto getting a nod from goku "Anyway i brought you here to say that i will train your son and if you will give me a vial of your blood i can become your new better non evil brother."

"Huh? Really?"

"Yes"

"Sweet of course you can."

"Thanks and good luck.. brother"

"See you soon."

Back in the real world

Goku just vanishes in front of their very eyes.

"Well guys heres the game plan. Im now gonna become gokus brother. Piccolo you are gonna train me in you guys ways of fighting and i will train and take care of gohan. Any questions?" says naruto taking charge of the situation.

"Uh yea can you do that?"

"Sure just watch." answers naruto before taking out a vial of gokus blood and drinking it. Naruto then uses his 'intergrate' then in an explosion of black flames naruto is gone. In his place stood him in a black and purple version of gokus clothes with his trademark scarf around his face and neck.

"Well how do i look?" he asks after he finishes.

"Like a god" replies krillen in awe.

"Hehe you think so? Anyway im now gokus brother. So lets get to this piccs your with me. Gohan show me to your house" says naruto before heading off with gohan and piccolo in tow.

"Did that just happen?" asks krillen.

"I think im in love" says bulma with hearts in her eyes. "Now to stake my claim before any other girl does it first."

"Um bulma?"

"What baldy can't you see im planning?"

"Yea thats good and all but what about yamcha?"

"Who is that again?"

"...Nevermind. Well see you in a year" says krillen before heading off.

At gokus home

**knock knock**

"Goku is that you?" asks his wife chichi after rushing to the door and opening it to see... some random kid with her son on his shoulders.

"...?"

"Im son naruto and because i brought him home with some bad and good news."

"Did you read my mind?"

"No just the dots."

"Dots?"

"Not important."

"Oh ok. Wait what news?"

"Your husband is dead and im here to be your baby sitter for your wonderful son here until he gets back." He says cheerfully. Too cheerfully infact that she hit him with a broom before falling down crying.

"Hey no tears we will get him back in a year. You see we got evil people coming here in a year so yea hes training in the dead place and im in training and training your son for the troubles ahead."

"Oh really now?"

"Yea sorry but i want to be in my nefews life and he would be great help in the future with the proper tort..er training."

"Nefew?"

"Oh yea im gokus brother ^.^ Nice to meet you sis" he says which makes chichi faint.

"Gohan get some ice quick!"

With the sayains

"Hey vegeta?"

"What is it nappa?"

"I cant wait to get our wish."

"Think heaven i thought you were going to say something stupid. Again."

"Naw not right now vegeta."

"Good keep it that way."

"No promises vegeta."

===============================2================================

One year later

"**Speak! Speak me your wish so i can leave.**" says the dragon shenron impatiently

"We wish for you to bring goku back to life."

"Um shouldn't we i don't know wish him here so we..."

"**Your wish has been granted. Farewell.**" says the dragon before dissapearing and the dragonballs shoot off to where ever they want to go this time.

"Don't have to wait for him to get here." finishes naruto right after the dragon was gone.

"Why didn't we think of that?" this leads naruto to facepalm.

It has been a year since goku died and naruto apeared in their lives. As you can see the first thing they did was wish goku back. You can also see that they didnt tell the dragon that they wanted him to be where they are so they dont all idk die before he gets there.

With goku

"Yea im back alive" says goku happily once his halo dissapears."Now to go save the world and see my brother and son again. On both points." before running off so he can make his way to earth.

"Great now im alone again" says the kai sadly.

"We're here king kai." says the animals that live on his planet.

"I mean people wise."

"Yare ye have me."

"Shut up bojack!"

"Arg i was trying to be helpful."

"Stay evil it suits you better."

"Well me tried."

On Snakeway

Goku was currently running down snakeway when he runs into princess snake.

Princess snake is a pretty greenish blue woman with orange hair. Very pretty. Goku met her on his way to the kai and now he's back in her territory.

"Hello again handsome." she says in a sultry tone.

"Sorry princess but im a happily married man." he says after stopping to refill his tank for the trip ahead.

"Aww damn i need a man." she says sadly.

"Um my brothers available..i think" goku says in between bites.

"Hmm can i meet him?"

"Right now he's busy on earth but i'll tell him your interested" he says before finishing his food and gets ready to leave.

"Thanks for the grub but i got to go. See you later." he says before running off.

"Dont forget!" she shouts at him.

"I'll try" was the reply.

In East City

In east city everything was calm and peace ful until two ufo's crash lands.

Everyone stopped and went to see what happened.

"Hey vegeta we are finally here" says nappa happily.

"Yes nappa we are."

"Oooo hey vegeta look a welcoming party."

"Yea so?"

"But we weren't invited vegeta so we have to crash the party." nappa says before blowing up the entire city.

"Why did you do that nappa?" questions vegeta.

"I do not know vegeta."

"Damn your an idiot."

"Its not nice talking about yourself vegeta."

"...Just shut up and lets go."

"Yes sir Vegeta sir" says nappa soilder like.

"One of these days nappa im going to kill you."

"Sure you are vegeta." he says rolling his eyes "you love me too much."

"Grrrrrr lets just go."

"Ok vegeta." they then fly off to the direction the scouter pointed at.

In a desert

Our hero was currently enjoying a picnic in the desert with his faveorite nefew and piccolo. The others were also there but not very important, except for krillen that is, so im not going to trouble myself by writing about them.

"Hey piccs pass the soy sauce will ya?" naruto asks our neighborly namekian.

Piccolo then growls at his nickname naruto gave hime and grudgingly hands him the sauce.

"Well guys they are here but they can wait till im done eating right gohan?"

"Agreed uncle ruto."

They then eat in silence for a few minutes when the sayains finally gets there.

"Hey vegeta lets stop and ask them for directions. They seem like nice people."

"Nappa you idiot thats who were are looking for. Yet they ignore me the prince of all sayains how dare they" says vegeta heatedly.

"Yo princy be quiet will ya we are trying to eat over here" says naruto.

"Oooo i like him vegeta he reminds me of a sayain i once knew. GASP. Vegeta its another sayain look at the hair."

"What? Bullshit."

"Hey can it up there im eating."

"Can i have some please" begs nappa the smell of food finally getting to him. Also to find out if he IS a sayain

"Sure theres plenty here." he says before moving over so nappa can sit down.

"What are you doing?" the nonimportant people ask him.

"What he is hungry and we have enough food here to feed 3 goku's so i see nothing wrong with sharing. Besides mabey we can make them our friends so we don't have to fight." he replies before going back to eating while nappa joins them and starts to feed his face.

"..."

"Dont judge him princy he's a hungry man of course if there is food he will probably want some."

"Did you just read my mind?"

"Nope just the dots. Now either leave or join us."

"Fine you got ribs?"

"Sure do."

Vegeta then joins them and they have a great time telling stories laughing at jokes and all that good stuff. Until there was no food left then they got down to buisness.

"Well thats all the food. So why are you guys here? If its for the balls you are wasting your time. We just wished goku back to life so their outta commission for a whole year. Tho they should of wished him here so we wouldn't have to wait for him to get here. Then again that dragon just rushed them before they could even think about the wish. Whats with that dragon anyway? He just sits there waiting for someone to collect the balls then make a wish but when he gets there he's in such a hurry to leave. Whats up with that? Does he have like some hot dragon wife waiting in bed for him or something? Oh crap we forgot to save some food for goku. He will be mad. Ok heres the plan we do not let him know that we had a feast without him ok?" Rambles naruto.

"What the hell is he talking about."

"No idea me and mom just ignore him when he does that. Its best to just nod and go with the flow." says gohan.

"So what are you two here for?" he asks again.

"To kill you your planet and sell it."

"Too?"

"People right vegeta?"

"Correct nappa."

"But why tho?"

"Its just what we do."

"Well then i have to...Oh crap i forgot to do the shopping! Sis is gonna kill me. Sorry to walk out on you guys but i gotta go. Don't let gohan die or i will wish yyou back and make it impossible for the dragon to bring you back!" naruto says franticaly before running off.

"What the hell gohan?"

"Yea mom has him whipped like piccolo says. He is more afraid of moms broom than anything."

"And the wishing part?"

"He is serious."

-cannon til vegeta leaves-

Naruto comes back with grocery bags in hand and see's all the damage and the unimportant peoples dead bodies and piccolo's but as soon as he see's gohan and gokus down form he runs to them.

"Hey bro is the brat alright?" he asks goku.

"YYea he just out of it."

"What about you?"

"I'll be alright."

"Good to know lets get you to the hospital" he says before grabbing the people who are still alive and dissappearing in black flames heading to the hospital.


	2. Authors Note

Authors note okay guys I got good news bad news and even worse news

The good news is that after 10 months, for me and 1 for you readers, I have finally written another chapter for my dbz crossover story

The bad news is I'm not posting it till I get a beta for my story so if you all want the next chapter for any of my stories HELP ME FIND A BETA PLEASE! The reason why is because I was rereading my story and there were so many mistakes and errors I got attacked by them. So please, please help a fanfic writer find a beta.

The worse news is that I am pretty sure I will be kicked out this upcoming week so yea that's bad because I'll be homeless. But that also means I can go to the public library more often and write out more chapters for you guys so it is only bad news for me.

That is all I have to say so yea help me find a beta that won't mind correcting my mistakes and can add in some fight scenes because I'm more into the humor not the fights but I want you guys to be happy with my stories so I need some in here

Fang 21 out.


	3. Chapter 3 Looking for a New Destination

**After a long wait its finally here chapter 3 enjoyy **===============================2=================================

_**Chapter 2**_

_At the hospital_

We now find our hero's currently in the hospital. Naruto was standing by the wall in badass pose no1 with his arms crossed around his chest and his right foot on the wall while looking out the window in no apparent direction. Goku was wrapped up heavily in bandages like a mummy and gohan was also in bandages albeit less. While krillen he was just there.

"Let me get this straight," says Naruto finally looking in their direction after ten minutes of silence. "All of them died but none as pathetic as that what's his face guy. Hmmm. Cross scar guy yes that's what I'll call him."

"Uncle now is not the time for your nicknames" sweat drops Gohan.

"You're right now is the time for me to skedaddle before sis comes in here with murder in her eyes because you got hurt." Says Naruto worriedly looking for a place to hide so chichi doesn't find him and beat him up for not helping them all fight.

"Speaking of that why didn't you help?" Asks a very confused goku on why his new brother didn't help them fight.

"Well other than the fact that it wasn't really my problem unless they specifically targeted Gohan which they didn't your wife has me whipped. Me of all people whipped. Sigh. What is this world coming to? So I had to go grocery shopping for her." Naruto says dejectedly who has the said items by his feet.

"Anyways what happened to that nappa guy? He was funny I liked him he had great stories of that princey guy?"

"Um well once dad hurt him pretty badly "Princey" as you called him offed him" answers the kid sayain.

"Hmm is that so?" mumbles Naruto putting his hand to his chin in thought while plotting something.

"So what's next" he asks after snapping his fingers with in aha showing that his planning was complete.

"Well" starts goku before…

**Crash! Boom! Slam!**

"**Get outta my way where's my baby?"** They hear getting closer and closer.

"Fuck she's here hurry hide me" says Naruto sacredly. "Move over kid before she gets me." He says before magically covered in more bandages then even goku, Naruto then hops on the hospital bed looking heavily injured got to love those genjutsu.

'How did he do that so fast' thinks everyone. Before the door slams opens and chichi comes in frolicking like a mother hen and once she finds him she starts worrying over him.

"What happened to you? Who hurt you? Where does it hurt? Don't worry mommies here" she says frantically before she looks around, "Where is that bum? Imma beat him so hard his great grandchildren will feel it for not protecting my baby." Right then she spots him sweating horribly while bandaged.

"Umm hi sis how's it hanging? Your groceries are over there. Umm why are you coming closer? Where did that broom come from? Please chichi stop it you're scaring me. Please sis have mercy" he says pitifully while chichi comes closer with a broom that magically appeared outta nowhere.

"Sorry but mercy is not in my vocabulary and besides Mr. Broom here misses his dear old friend" she answers sweetly before she starts hovering over him like some angry goddess to beat him with the broom.

Naruto hops up with the bandages disappearing before running away from chichi and her Broom of Doom. "Get this crazy lady away from me" he shouts as he runs around dodging Chi-Chi's broom strikes

"Oh so you faked injuries now imma beat you twice as hard. Crazy lady now that's three times as bad the beating will be." She replies before going after him with more force.

Now while this was going on goku was asking gohan a question.

"Um son what's going on?"

"Don't worry dad this always happens just though it does get worse than this when it comes to his rambling or ramen addiction."

"It gets worse?"

After one viscous broom beating later we find Naruto on the ground with many bruises groaning pitifully mumbling about mean older women and their Brooms of Doom before chichi whacks him again.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!" he shouts at her.

"I'm not old I'm only 25" before whacking him again "and that was for cursing in front of my son" before whacking him once again "and that was for shouting at a lady."

"Lady where and is she cute?" says Naruto after hopping up magically healed with a hand over his eyes and looking in a searching maneuver before dropping them in disappointment. "There's no lady here"

Chichi gets a tick mark before beating him up again "I meant me you idiot"

"Nah you are married I want an available woman to nurture me back to health after mean old ladies beat up poor old me with their magically appearing brooms." And with all of Naruto's luck Bulma walked in right as he started saying that sentence and also getting beat up once again from Chi-Chi's broom.

"I'm available" Says bulma.

"No you're with cross scar guy"

"No we broke up after I found him with another woman"

"Still no"

"And whys that?"

"I was kidding I'm not looking for a relationship."

"Hmm that makes me think I'm missing something" says goku before kind of shrugging "Oh well if it's important I'll remember."

While all this was happening Mr. Popo appears riding on a rug like a genie.

"Kami is gone" he says sadly.

"Yea and piccolo died too so we have no way to wish them back." says goku.

"That's why I'm here there are dragon balls on Kami's home planet namek you can go there and wish them back. The namekians are nice people." He answers.

"Yea but how are we going to get there we have no idea where it is and my dad doesn't have a spaceship made that can leave the galaxy" says our resident genius.

"You can use the one Kami came to earth in but it is kind of old and needs some work done but it should know where to go." He says before telling bulma to hop on so they can go get it.

"Mom can I go to namek?"

"ABSOLUTELY NOT! YOU HAVE YOURE STUDIES TO WORRY ABOUT!" she shouts blowing a gasket.

"But sis think about the discoveries he can make if he goes to space and besides I will be there too so no worries." says naruto with a smile.

"Then I guess he can go. But he better study."

"Yea he wills, gosh sis you worry too much. So it is decided me, gohan, bulma, and baldy will go to namek to revive your friends and be back with gohan having studied until his studier gets broken. Goku you stay here and heal and we'll call you if we need help." He says before they all leave to get ready to leave for namek.

_One week later_

One week later we find the z fighters that are going to namek waiting for gohan so they could leave and be on their way.

"I left like five minutes after her and yet I got here an hour ago where the hell are they." says our impatient hero from another universe. "Oh my god she didn't, did she?"

"Do what?" asks the other confused before sweat dropping when they see naruto hitting his head on the wall while muttering 'stupid' over and over again.

"Change his clothes when I left" he says right as chichi pulls up to the kame house. She then comes out of the car and a second later gohan comes out looking like a queer. He is wearing a dark blue pair of short, shorts that goes to the middle of his thighs a white undershirt and a matching blue dress shirt and tie with his hair slicked back and combed.

"…"

"Something that should be very illegal" says naruto answering bulma's question.

"I'm not even going to ask"

"Thank Kami."

"Umm," says krillen "Kami's dead."

"Not your Kami MY Kami."

"There is more than one Kami?"

"Just drop it please I'm trying to have a moment of silence for Gohan's lost dignity." answers naruto before getting on his hands and knees and asking his kami to forgive chichi for her sins against having a not so good fashion sense.

"Thank all the gods in heaven that I stopped her from giving him that god awful Moe Howard haircut she was going to give him. Or I would have to have given his dignity a funeral. Let it be known chichi has no sense of fashion."

"She was going to do that to the kid?"

"I know scary right. That's why she not allowed being anywhere my clothes she's not even allowed to wash them. Hey Gohan come over here." He says before calling gohan over to him. Gohan then rushes over to naruto who takes his hands and puts them on Gohan's head before messing up his hair.

"There now that's a bit better." He says satisfied and with a sense of accomplishment. He then leans down and whispers into Gohan's ear. 'Don't worry I knew this would happen so I took the liberty and packed you some actual clothes' in which gohan thanks him for his planning ahead.

"So is everyone ready?" he asks rearing to go.

"Just got to put Gohan's stuff in then we can leave." Answers bulma while thinking, '_this is it a two month trip plenty of time to stake my claim. Giggle'_.

'_Hmm my perv senses are tingling_' thinks our hero.

"Now remember Gohan no fighting do you understand me? And YOU better PROTECT my SON with YOUR LIFE you got me? If I hear he got hurt under your watch your behind is mine got it?" she says menacingly with her Broom of Doom waving menacingly in the background. It even grew arms and pointed to the eyes on the pair of goggles that it was wearing like 'I'm watching you. You mess up and imma appear outta nowhere to hit you' making naruto back up and gulp.

'_What the hell is up with that broom_' He thinks to himself before getting hit with the broom by itself, as in the broom went and hit him without chichi making it do so.

"What the hell? How did the broom do that?"

**Whack.**

"Chichi what did you do to your cursed broom it keeps hitting me?"

"Oh that well you see a long time back I make goku get the dragon balls and made a wish on my broom that it will magically appear and hit the man of my ire and I guess you are it" she answers giggling into her hand.

'_Now that's just messed up'_ thinks everyone with a large sweat drop.

"Okay all joking and weird brooms aside it is time to head out." Says naruto seriously before they all start heading out, "I want to get as far away from that broom as possible and get this done with."

"IT IS STILL GOING TO APPEAR AND HIT YOU IF YOU DO SOMETHING I DON'T LIKE!" shouts chichi because they were already inside the spaceship.

_Meanwhile somewhere in space_

Meanwhile somewhere in space we find vegeta in one of freeza's ships. He had just gotten in sometime last week so he could get healed.

"Where the hell is that bastard" says our antihero while searching for freeza.

"Oh look what we have here is little vegeta lost?", Asks Cui who is some random blue polka dotted alien that works for freeza.

"Where is freeza?" asks vegeta impatiently.

"OH you didn't here freeza got pissed because someone didn't tell him he was going to get a wish granted so he headed out to namek to get his own wish."

"What? Damn Him he has a head start" says vegeta before running off to go to his space pod to try and beat freeza to the punch.

'_There is no way in hell I'm letting that that, thing get his wish before me .I will be the one who becomes immortal not him. _

_Back at the ship _

Back at the ship our heroes where finally ready to blast off to namek.

"Gohan check, baldy check, hot chick check. Okay I think we are ready to head out" says naruto after making sure everyone was there.

"Okay everyone you might want to buckle up this thing goes fast" Says a disturbingly happy bulma. Once everyone was buckled down she punched the launch button sending them off on their journey.

A journey to the planet called namek.

A journey to go and wish their friends back to life.

A journey of new hope.

**A/n okay guys I need some reviews because I need your input**

**I'm thinking about bringing back nappa(The one based off of t4s which I don't own) and I need feedback so should i?**

**Also I was thinking about bringing broly and bojack together for an original arch what say you? Please please please review and tell me what you all think**


End file.
